Damien Darhk (Arrowverse)
** / : Thanks to the powers of the idol he draws power from, Darhk can drain the very life energy out of the people he touches. He can suck the life out of them quickly, or slowly take it and then return it as a way of conveying how he can easily crush his enemies. ** : Darhk's primary means of attack, intimidation and execution. Darhk will kill people by choking them with his telekinesis. ** : Thanks to his magic, Darhk is more resilient than most humans. He is capable of kicking a human at least a yard without really trying. ** : Damien is capable of teleporting himself and his allies away; typically, he will kill the lights before hand ** "Eleven-Fifty-Nine": Darhk can heal from any wound, so long as the idol he draws power from has the energy of a life to sustain his magic. ** "Monument Point" * : Darhk stole some of the Lazarus Pit's waters before he left the League, using it to slow his aging. As he only had a limited amount, Darhk likely acquired other means to extend his life. | Abilities = * "Schism" * "Legion of Doom" * : Darhk is capable of planning long-term plans, and making due with setbacks. He nearly succeeded in his Genesis Day plan, were it not for Green Arrow's intervention and Anarky's madness. * : As a former member of the League of Assassins, Damien is skilled in combat and is able to fight on equal grounds with others such as Malcolm and Sara, who also received League training. * : Danien possess charisma and knowledge in how to persuade/brainwash others. Thus he is able to command the complete loyalty of his Ghosts. However, when he has failed enough or made questionable decisions, his top officers will lose faith in him. * : Damien is knowledgeable in the supernatural, always on the lookout for anything that could help increase his power. * DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) Episode: Doomworld * :Damien is capable fighting with a sword, being on par with other League-trained warriors. He is also capable of using knives to make single-blow stabs to a body to kill someone. * : Damien is capable of using what he's seen and learned to create counter-strategies. This allowed him to come back from the defeats that Team Arrow kept dealing him. * | Weaknesses = * : Damien's fatal touch backfires if he attempts to suck the life out of someone who was healed from near-death by the Lazarus Pit. If said person has not killed the person who nearly killed them, they have a bloodlust that sometimes drive them to kill indiscriminately; if Damien attempts to take their life, it cures the bloodlust for a while and briefly neutralizes his magic. Formerly, the only person Damien was vulnerable to was Thea Queen, but she was cured of her bloodlust thanks to Katana. Sara would have also had this affect on him. | Equipment = *'Khushu Idol' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Damien Darhk was portrayed by Neal McDonough. * Damian Darhk was first mentioned in the episode "Al Sah-him" but did not appear until the episode "Green Arrow". * He is a fan of the song Return of the Mack, which is also the name of the episode he revives in. * He is similar to another DC character named Dr. Ebenezer Darrk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:H.I.V.E. members Category:Green Arrow Supporting Cast Category:Sorcerers